A Sense of Balance
by Kalikalaanekone
Summary: There are only two things Sasuke wants out of life, and he can't have both. Or can he? yeah, ok, I suck at summaries... sorry. this is essentially Sasu/Naru/OC...:D rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The ornate palanquin shimmered in the desert sun as it slowly made its way across the sand and away from the only home that Kaiya had ever known. Not for the first time, she wondered how life could be so unfair, when all she had ever wanted was… well, it was best not to go down that road again. Besides, she was tired of crying. Her small grandmother sat across from her, but she would find no comfort there, only scorn and disappointment. She could feel the old woman's lingering gaze, but stared determinedly out the window. When at last her village slipped from view, her throat constricted, and she felt the telltale pricking at the back of her eyes. She took a deep breath, rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, and let the curtain fall back into place. Her grandmother let out an exasperated sigh, and Kaiya winced.

"Really, child, are you weeping again?" Kaiya didn't respond, and her gaze fell to her hands. She wasn't _weeping_; the tears hadn't even fallen. "You should be _happy_ to be able to finally bring some measure of honor to the Osaeru clan, especially after your humiliating behavior the other day. How we'll _ever_ show our faces at council again, I'll never know. You should be proud to be doing this for the village you claim to love; you are strengthening our peace agreement with Konoha and helping to assure the safety of our people." Kaiya knew she was being mocked and didn't even look up. Her grandmother's voice turned cold. "No, you'd rather spend your time wallowing after someone who _obviously_ wants nothing to do with you. Well I will tell you this, Kaiya, you will _not_ be returning to Suna with us. We will not have you bring any more dishonor to our door. You will either marry this man, or you will not. Either way, there is no longer a place for you in our clan."

The girl still said nothing, but finally looked up at the self-satisfying and cruel smile on her grandmother's face. She tried to tell herself that it was only the madness speaking, that her grandmother and father loved her, and that they would never _really_ hurt her. Somehow, she couldn't seem to convince herself. How did she deserve so much contempt when all she had done was fall in love?

Sasuke stood across from the Hokage wondering why, if not for a mission, he had been summoned there. Since his return, he had been completely ignored by the Godaime. Excepting of course, that first week, when he had been interrogated and sentenced. The Godaime studied his bored expression, and then the papers in front of her before she finally spoke.

"Is it still your intention to rebuild you clan?" She took in the narrowing of his eyes, and how he hesitated before answering.

"Yes."

"Are you… involved with anyone at the moment?" Sasuke glared at her, trying to decide if he should tell her to mind her own damn business.

"You summoned me here so we can chat about my personal life?" Tsunade chose to ignore his attitude, and wondered vaguely if he had any previous knowledge of the agreement, or if it would surprise him. She sincerely hoped for the latter, it would be nice to wipe that superior smirk off of his face.

"Yes. Early this morning, we received a signed copy of a proposal from the Osaeru clan of Suna." She paused. "It seems to be signed by both parties, and only waits for my approval." He raised an eyebrow, not sure he liked where this was going.

"What does that have to do with me?" He frowned. "I have never heard of this clan before. What do exactly do they want?"

"For you to marry their daughter." Tsunade secretly enjoyed the way he tensed.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head in disbelief. Honestly, he should have seen this coming sooner or later. "You can tell them I have absolutely _no_ interest in their daughter."

"It isn't that easy. Not only would that insult one of the most prominent clans in our allied village, but as I have said, it has already been signed by both parties."

"I don't see how that's possible," His voice was dangerously low, and Tsunade felt the sudden spike in his chakra, "as _I_ have not signed anything."

"Relax, Uchiha." She said, though she was tempted to let him sweat it out. "I didn't say that you did, just that it has been signed by both parties. The fact remains that we have to tread carefully; our relationship with the Sand Village is still somewhat strained, and we have reason to believe that this is one of the main clans who distrusts our alliance."

"If you know that I didn't sign it, why aren't you addressing the forgery with the Kazekage?"

"I had some of our best look at it, and it is no forgery."

"But you _just_ said—"

"Apparently," She interrupted, "before the massacre of your family, your parents had entered into negotiations with this clan regarding your future. At the time, our first peace agreement with Suna was still new, and marriages between the villages common and often rewarded, in an attempt to strengthen our relationship." She paused, and though he had tensed at the mention of his parents, Sasuke kept his face carefully blank as he waited for her to continue. "From what I can see here, both families were in agreement and happy with the terms, however, because it was an inter-village match, between two powerful clans, both the Kazekage and the Hokage would have had to agree to the match as well. It had been signed by the Kazekage, but lacks the Hokage's approval. I can only assume that the contract was never submitted to the Sandaime because of the deaths of your parents. It has now, however, been submitted to me."

"By who?"

"The girl's parents; they still wish to hold to the agreement." She held out the small stack of papers, and Sasuke strode forward to take them.

"Why did they wait so long? Why now?" Tsunade sighed.

"I have a few guesses. For one, after the loss of your clan, no doubt they wanted to wait and see _why_ your brother spared you. Was it because he took pity on you, or because you and he were of the same mind? Then, I am sure they heard rumors of your… disappearance, which probably did nothing to allay their worries, and I assume they did not want their daughter to marry someone that had defected from his village." Sasuke ignored her disapproving tone. "Now that you are back, and our _official_ story that you were never technically a 'missing-nin,' not only are you a capable ninja with a coveted bloodline limit, but you are now the head of your clan, and a much better match than they originally hoped for. I called you here for your opinion on the matter, as ultimately it _is_ your future." Sasuke flipped through the contract, skimming it. "I have also collected some basic information regarding the girl and her clan, and have included that in that packet."

But he had stopped listening. He had come to the last page, where each party involved had signed their name. He could barely make out his father's bold scribble, but his mother's signature was small and neat, each stroke perfect. He was trying to weigh his options, make a decision, but could only seem to focus on those delicate contours of ink. He tore his eyes away, and looked up at Tsunade blankly.

"I need some time to think." His voice was steady, even if his mind was not.

Tsunade nodded, noting how quickly his 'no' had become a 'maybe'. "The girl and her escort will be here within the next couple of days; you can meet her, and have a few days to get to know her." The Hokage caught the flash of annoyance on his face. "Yes, apparently, they left the day before they sent us the contract. No doubt they thought it would be harder for us to refuse them in person."

"Hn."

His feet automatically carried him to the dock of his childhood, as they always did when he was preoccupied. He sat down, took off his sandals, and slipped his feet into the water. Ok, so yes, he had said that he wanted to rebuild his clan someday. _Someday_. Honestly, since he had come back, he hadn't even really given it much thought. He had expected it to just kind of happen eventually. He scoffed. That really sounded more like Naruto's way of thinking than his, but it's not like you could plan that sort of thing. He thought about the papers in his pack; maybe you could, he didn't know.

He tried looking at both sides abstractly. On the one hand, if he married the girl, at least he wouldn't have to go through the whole dating process with one of the girls he already knew. Which, if he really wanted to rebuild his clan, would have to happen eventually. On the other hand, he wasn't altogether sure he was ready for the responsibility of caring for a family. Sure, he could put food on the table, and he swore to himself he would be a good father, to _all_ of his children, but the thought of letting anyone else that close to him made him uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, it downright terrified him. It was hard enough having to worry about losing Naruto all the time, he wasn't sure he could handle worrying about more. What if he lost his new family too?

He thought again of the signatures at the bottom of that last page. This was something both of his parents had wanted for him. They wouldn't have agreed to the match if they thought that he would be unhappy. His father especially would have accepted nothing less than the best. He felt like he owed it to them, that it would dishonor his clan and their memory if he didn't. His parents had promised that Sasuke would marry this girl, how could he go back on their word?

But then, of course, there was Naruto. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was the only one that Sasuke _had_ allowed himself to get close to. He was the only one that had earned that right. They had been through so much together; there was no way he could shut him out. Naruto had fought for him, and believed in him, even when he himself did not. Even when he had done things that had made him despise himself, Naruto had been there to save him, whether he wanted it or not.

They were friends- best friends- but there was so much more to it than that. Maybe it would be easier to make this decision if he could categorize his relationship with Naruto, but there really wasn't a word for everything they were to each other. They were friends, rivals, and each other's most important person. Naruto knew him better than anyone else in the world, but they weren't _more_ than friends. He didn't _think_ their connection went that far, but sometimes, it was hard to tell. He shook his head and leaned back onto his elbows.

If he was completely honest with himself, there had been more than one occasion in which they had gone past they realm of friendship, and into the grey area between friends and something more; countless simple touches and shared looks that were always followed by an awkward silence or subject change. Just the other day, during their spar, he had been sure that Naruto was going to kiss him, but the next second, he had only laughed, punched him in the arm and then asked if he wanted to call it a day.

He wondered what Naruto would say if he told him that he had decided to marry this girl. Part of him hoped that Naruto would be ok with it, but the other part… the other part wanted… something else. He sighed. The sky was turning pink, and he realized that he wasn't going to be able to make a decision without talking to Naruto first. He stood, slipped his sandals back on, and headed home. He wasn't surprised to find Naruto already there, sprawled on his couch with a video game controller in hand. When Sasuke walked in, he didn't even look up.

"'Bout time, Teme, I was getting worried."

"Tch." Sasuke walked around the couch, and sank into the empty recliner. Naruto continued to mash buttons. Sasuke watched him, not sure if he was ready to talk about it yet. How do you even start a conversation like that? That was the hard part, getting started. He wondered again what Naruto would think, what he would want Sasuke to do. Talking to Naruto was easier than talking to anyone else, but that didn't mean he was exactly good at it. Usually he didn't even have to; most of the time, Naruto just knew what he wanted to say.

"Eh, Sasuke? You're creeping me out." Sasuke realized he was staring, and quickly looked away.

"Whatever, Dobe."

He sat there for a few moments, and then decided that there was no way he was going to be able to do this with his current state of mind. He wanted to be able to express himself correctly, and he wouldn't be able to do that in his current state. He stood, and left the room. Naruto watched him go and frowned while his fingers still flew across the controller.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke went upstairs and into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. He took off his clothes, turned the knob until the spray was steaming, and stepped into the shower. The glass door clicked shut behind him. He let the heat draw the stiffness from his body, and consciously relaxed each muscle in his body, wishing it worked with his brain as well. When the door flew open with a loud _bang_, he started, and then glared at the blonde and orange blur through the frosted glass.

"Dobe," He ground out, "I'm in the shower."

"I can see that, Teme." Naruto hopped up onto the counter, and seemed to be thinking. "Ne, Sasuke, is something bothering you?"

"You mean besides the fact that you don't know how to knock?" He should have known Naruto would pick up on the fact that he wasn't as collected as normal, but honestly, he was grateful for it. Still, he would have preferred to have this conversation with his clothes on. Naruto sat quietly, waiting. He knew that Sasuke would tell him if something was wrong in his own time. Sasuke sighed, and decided to just get to the point. "I might be getting married." When Naruto didn't say anything at first, Sasuke worried, but then, when he erupted with laughter, his eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, Teme. I almost believed you! Did you see my face?" Sasuke could just make out him pulling an exaggerated surprised face before collapsing into hysterics again.

"Naruto-" He started, but was interrupted.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, sitting up straight and suddenly sounding serious and a little awed. "You… you made a joke. Not a very good one-"

"Dobe…" Sasuke felt the muscle beneath his eye twitch.

"-but still, I think there might be hope for you yet, Bastard. I should tell someone. Though, they probably won't believe me…" Sasuke took a deep breath and fought with the urge to physically shut the idiot up. He finished washing his hair, and when he turned off the shower, Naruto slid from the counter, and handed him a towel. Sasuke dried his face, and then looked Naruto in the eye and tried again.

"Naruto, I'm serious." Naruto paused and looked as though he almost believed him before laughing again.

"Sure you are… I'm going to have to try that one, where did you get the idea?" Sasuke buried his frustration in annoyance and bristled.

"I don't know!" He hissed. "_Maybe_ it was when Tsunade handed me the marriage contract with my _name_ on it!" He shouldered past Naruto and stomped into his bedroom.

Naruto stared after him in shocked silence and winced when he heard the bedroom door slam. He hurried out of the bathroom, and stood uncertainly outside Sasuke's door. He could hear Sasuke slamming drawers and moving quickly around the room, He knew that most likely, the bastard was just getting dressed, but he couldn't help but picture him throwing his things into a pack and leaving. He couldn't handle it if Sasuke left again; he had only just come back. He tried to get angry; usually, it was easier for them to work things out by punching each other than by talking, but he couldn't. He only felt guilty. The _one _time that Sasuke actually decided to talk to him about something, and he goes and makes an ass of himself. He lifted his hand and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Sasuke?" The door was wrenched open, and Naruto breathed a little sigh of relief when he saw that Sasuke was wearing only sleep pants, people didn't run away in sleep pants.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and pushed past him again, but the look on Naruto's face kept him from putting a lot of effort into it. Naruto followed him into the kitchen where Sasuke busied himself making tea. As he pulled down a cup for himself, he looked over at Naruto, silently asking if he wanted any. Naruto shook his head, and neither of them said anything.

Finally, when the tea was finished, Sasuke turned to face Naruto. He leaned back against the counter, letting the cup warm his hands. Their eyes met, and Naruto broke the silence uncertainly, scratching unconsciously at the back of his head.

"So you're getting married?"

"Maybe." Naruto hesitated; he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke lowered his gaze and didn't respond. "Well, will you anyway?" Sasuke sighed, set down his cup, and left the room. Before Naruto could decide whether or not he should go after him, he had come back and handed over a small stack of paper. Naruto took it, and then thumbed through it before setting it down on the table. "So…" he tried to ask nonchalantly, but somehow the hurt still leaked into his voice. He hoped Sasuke didn't notice. "Does this mean you've been seeing someone?"

"Baka!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you read _any_ of it? I have never even met her." Sasuke didn't miss the pain on Naruto's face, or when it flickered into relief, and he knew they wouldn't be able to avoid whatever this was between them for much longer. He told Naruto about the meeting with the Hokage, and that the girl and her family would be arriving in the next day or so to hear his decision.

"So you don't have to, and you don't really want to…" Sasuke shook his head, and Naruto paused, "but it sounds like you've already decided you're going to." Sasuke shrugged.

"I need to rebuild my clan, and…" He shrugged again, and swallowed. "I owe it to them."

"But you don't love her, you don't even know her."

"Clans perform arranged marriages all the time." Naruto made to interrupt, but Sasuke stopped him. "You don't understand, Naruto. All this needs, to be binding, is the Hokage's signature. If Itachi hadn't… If they had lived, there wouldn't be any question; I would probably have already married her." He hesitated and then added, in barely a whisper, "They wanted this for me."

Naruto bit his bottom lip to stop himself from saying something that he would regret. He had always known about Sasuke's plan to reestablish his clan, how could he be upset about it now? Except, mostly he assumed that Sasuke would end up with someone he knew, one of their friends, not someone neither of them had never met before. As if that would be better somehow. He wondered idly if she was pretty, then took a deep breath.

"Did Tsunade tell you anything about her?"

"Only that she is from the Osaeru clan in Suna. She added some additional information with the contract, but I haven't really looked at it." Sasuke picked up the packet of paper, and turned to the added information. He was curious now, in spite of himself. There was only one small paragraph written in a neat hand.

"_Osaeru Kaiya, 17, third daughter of Osaeru Ishu and Akunen (dec.). Received a Chuunin status in her 15__th __year, which is notably uncommon for the Osaeru Clan, who normally forbid females to train as active Ninja. The Osaeru Clan specializes in medical jutsu, and is particularly famed for its development of various Stasis Jutsu. Regarded as one of the top five most prominent clans in Suna, with many active members on the village council. Disinclined towards new management and policy."_

He handed the sheet to Naruto, who squinted down at it for a moment before flipping it over to look for more. He looked up incredulously.

"This is it? This doesn't tell you anything!" He handed the paper back to Sasuke who skimmed it once more. His eyes landed again on the last line.

"It tells us enough."

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't say anything about what she looks like, or the kind of person she is, or anything." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his voice. Sasuke sighed. "Wait, she's from Suna? Maybe Gaara knows her! We could send him a message—"

"Idiot. Even if he did know her, she would get here before our message even reached him. Besides, none of that matters in an arranged marriage, Naruto."

"Well it should!" When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto hands fisted at his sides, and his temper finally got the better of him. "Doesn't matter to _you_ though, does it? What about her? Did you even think about how _she_ feels about this? I shouldn't be surprised, when have you ever taken any one else's feelings into account? As long as the end justifies the means, and you get what you want, nothing else matters!" Sasuke looked up unbelieving. Apparently, the forgiveness he had been taking for granted didn't go as deep as he thought it had.

"Naruto, I didn't do this. I didn't ask for it."

"But you're just going to do it anyway!" Naruto could feel his control over his anger slipping. He should have seen this coming, should have _known, _but it still hurt; he was going to lose Sasuke again, in a different way, but he would be lost all the same.

"Maybe! I don't know!" He snapped, his voice finally rising. "Damn it, Naruto! What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you? Just once, I want you to open your Goddamn eyes and _see_ me!" Naruto's jaw snapped shut with an audible click, and a blush crept over his angry face. Sasuke looked at him searchingly, but he turned quickly, and stormed from the house before he could say anything.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke followed him as far as the front step before realizing he wasn't dressed. He cursed and went back inside to find some clothes before chasing after his friend.

Naruto flew over rooftops, taking deep breaths, and trying to get some sort of handle on his emotions. He was angry; at Sasuke, at this unknown girl, but mostly at himself for being so stupid. He had known since that first day as Team 7 that Sasuke planned on rebuilding his clan, and he knew that entailed marrying a girl, and having kids. He hadn't expected Sasuke to give up his dream for him, but he had hoped for it. Like a selfish fool. He decided to cool off at Iruka's house, and hoped Sasuke wouldn't think to look for him there right away, giving him the time away he needed. Not only that, but since Naruto had already confided in Iruka regarding his feelings for Sasuke, maybe he could ask for some advice. He knew Iruka would understand; they were virtually in the same boat, what with him lusting after Kakashi all the time. He smiled to himself, dropped onto the porch, and knocked on the door. When Iruka opened the door, and saw the sheepish look on Naruto's face, he sighed and invited him in.

"Are you two fighting again?" He asked, exasperated. Naruto nodded. "What happened?"

"The usual. He's an asshole, and I'm an idiot." Naruto wasn't sure Sasuke wanted anyone to know about his news, so he didn't mention it.

"Naruto, we've been over this. You two need to sit down and _talk_ to each other."

"Talking is usually what starts the fighting."

"You know what I mean; you need to tell him how you feel about him." Naruto shook his head.

"Ne, Sasuke's not really a 'talk about your feelings' kind of guy." It didn't help matters that the one time Sasuke had tried to talk about his feelings Naruto hadn't been willing to listen. "Besides, what about you? You said you were finally going to talk to Kakashi-Sensei." Iruka blushed lightly.

"Well, actually… I did."

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically. "What did he say?"

"He didn't really say anything… at first." Iruka blushed harder, and Naruto laughed.

"That's great!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What happened?"

Iruka didn't say anything, remembering his mumbled confession, turning away in embarrassment, and waiting for the door slam he knew was coming. Instead, Kakashi had come up behind him and whispered '_finally_.'At first, when the blindfold slipped over his eyes, he had been confused and a little intimidated, but when he felt lips on his skin, and realized that Kakashi had removed his mask… He shuddered.

"Well, I'm not sure that—I mean, it's not really appropriate for me to…" Naruto laughed, and clapped him on the back.

"That's ok, Iruka-Sensei, I'm not sure I want to know anyway. For some reason, all the people I look up to are really perverted." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm glad that you guys finally worked it out." Iruka was still blushing, unable to really defend himself from the perverted comment.

"I am too. Naruto—"

"I know, I know, I'll talk to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody! First, I have to say thank you to ilovenat1995 for first review. hands out a cookie. :D I was **_**not**_** going to post another chapter this soon, but it's hard not to when it's already written. I think I have 6 chapters written so far, so hopefully there will be regular updates. Or maybe I'll just go crazy and post them all at once. :D For those of you glaring at me for not working on S**_**econd Chances**_** right now, I'm sorry, I promise I haven't abandoned it completely. You can have a cookie too. **

**On another note, keep in mind this is my very first yaoi, and while there is some citrus type action in this chapter, it might not be very good. In any case, I hope you enjoy it. I am going to go write some more now, so I can stay ahead of the game. :D**

He left a little while later feeling lighter, but soon the knot in his chest tightened again. Iruka was right, they definitely needed to talk, but Naruto dreaded it. What if he didn't feel the same way, and things got awkward, or he got angry? Sasuke was his most important person, and he couldn't stand the thought of losing him again.

He knew that if Sasuke hadn't found him by now, it was either because he had decided to wait him out, or he was too weirded out by his outburst to bother. When he got close enough to his apartment and felt the familiar signature of chakra, he became overwhelmed with both relief and trepidation. He found Sasuke standing in his living room, his face an emotionless mask. Naruto stopped just inside the door.

"We need to talk." Sasuke nodded, but for a long time neither of them said anything. Finally, Naruto took a deep breath, and spoke haltingly. "I… I'm sorry... For what I said. You know, before, about you not caring. I was just mad, and I… I didn't mean it." Naruto avoided looking at his friend's face the entire time, and only met his eyes after he was finished.

"Yes, you did." His voice wasn't accusing or argumentative, he was only stating the fact. "Naruto, it's _ok_ for you to be angry with me for…" this time, Sasuke looked away, "the things I put you through."

"I know." He whispered sullenly. "But I'm not—" Before he could even finish his thought, Sasuke had crossed the distance between them and stood directly in front of him. He leaned in, his mouth inches away from the blonde's ear, their cheeks almost brushing.

"Yes, you are." He heard Naruto's breath catch, and wondered if it was the sudden closeness, or the tone in his voice that had caused it. "How could you forgive me when I never apologized? I'm sorry, Naruto." He was so close. He wanted to hold him, or maybe he wanted to be held, but his damned pride wouldn't let him take that last step. He contented himself with lightly brushing the back of Naruto's hand that he held fisted at his side. "I should have said it sooner. I should have asked your forgiveness every day I have been here with you. I'm sorry for the things that I said, for running from you, and for hurting you." When his voice broke Naruto pulled away to look at his face, and Sasuke cursed the wetness in his eyes. If the other shinobi noticed, he didn't say anything, and Sasuke drew in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry that I wasn't… That I haven't been—"

The soft touch of Naruto's lips at the corner of his mouth gave him pause. He wanted to chuckle at the look of surprise on Naruto's face, he had been the one doing the kissing, after all. He would have, if it didn't mirror exactly how he felt. He watched as Naruto blushed, and then smiled sheepishly. Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could move his hand to the back of his head and make a joke or pretend that nothing had happened; there was no way he was going to let the Dobe out of this one.

Naruto tensed, and looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes apprehensively. He could feel his heart beating in his ears, and the smile slowly fell from his lips as the dark haired shinobi leaned in and pressed his mouth against his experimentally. When Sasuke pulled away, they watched each other, gauging the other's reaction. He leaned in again, still holding onto Naruto's wrist, and kissed him once more. Naruto parted his lips, and tentatively wet Sasuke's lips with the tip of his tongue; carefully asking, no, pleading for Sasuke to just go with it, but not daring to hope. When Sasuke's lips parted, and their tongues met, Naruto's heart leapt, his hand wound itself in Sasuke's dark hair, and he pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. Their tongues slid across each other, and the kiss slowly grew from tentative to desperate.

Naruto exulted when Sasuke placed his free hand on the small of his back to pull him closer. When the blonde began to suck gently on the other's lower lip, a quick little gasp escaped him. Sasuke pressed himself flush against the body in front of him, and found himself suddenly cursing the thin fabric of Naruto's t-shirt. He could feel Naruto's cock swelling against his thigh and it thrilled him, and his own semi-stiff member jumped to arousal as well. Naruto's kisses slid from his lips and down the line of his jaw, while his hands roamed Sasuke's body. His own hands traced the planes of Naruto's chest, feeling his nipples harden underneath the cotton of his t-shirt. He pinched one lightly through the cloth, and was rewarded with a small whimper, but his smirk turned into a shudder when Naruto nipped at his earlobe before pulling off his shirt.

He snaked his hand beneath the hem of Naruto's t-shirt to feel the heat of his smooth skin, and returned to playing with the other boy's nipples with his thumbs. Naruto was kissing him again, his hand settling on the waistband on the front of his pants. Sasuke sucked in a breath, pulled Naruto's t-shirt over his head, and began kissing his tanned neck and shoulders. The feel of their skin pressed together was intoxicating. Naruto traced the edge of Sasuke's jeans back towards his hip; he smiled wickedly as he slid two fingers just under the material and then drew his hand slowly back to the front, bringing it to a stop just below Sasuke's belly button. Sasuke dipped his head, and bathed a nipple with his tongue before catching it between his teeth. Naruto moaned, his teasing hand abandoning Sasuke's happy trail and moving to cup him through the heavy fabric of his jeans. Sasuke made a deep noise in the back of his throat, and pushed into the pressure of his friend's hand. He made to protest when Naruto's hand moved away, but quieted again when he felt him undo his pants.

He set to unbuttoning Naruto's pants, but couldn't exactly focus on his task; Naruto was sucking on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sending sweet jolts of pleasure straight to his groin, where the blonde was now massaging him through only the silk of his boxers. He cursed, and felt Naruto smile against his skin. When the fasten finally came undone, Sasuke impatiently pushed Naruto's pants over his hips, and they fell to his ankles. Sasuke pushed his own pants off as well, and almost tripped over them as he guided the blonde backwards towards the couch, capturing his mouth once more and taking a moment to suck on his tongue. Naruto moaned into his mouth, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the sound. The couch hit the back of Naruto's knees, and he fell back, pulling Sasuke down with him; Sasuke chuckled. He resumed their kiss while Naruto slipped his hands into the back of his boxers, squeezed his ass cheeks and ground their erections against each other.

The moan that passed his lips was long and low and he could no more have stopped its escape than he could have pulled away from the writhing body beneath him. Naruto's lips pulled into a smug smile against his own, and, not to be outdone, Sasuke's hand darted between them and stroked him slowly through his boxers. Naruto bucked beneath him, but remained stubbornly silent. Determined, Sasuke slid his hand under the thin material, and wrapped his hand around the thickness there. Naruto's eyes snapped shut, and his breath left him all at once in a whispered "Oh." Sasuke smirked, and drew his hand upward along the length, pulling a nipple into his mouth at the same time. He was rewarded this time with a delicious moan punctuated by a quick, little "Yes." That was almost his undoing; the pleasure coiling in his groin intensified with just that one little word.

Sasuke released him, and helped him wriggle out of his boxers before pulling his own down to his knees. His breath caught at the sight of Naruto flushed and naked beneath him, the light catching on the first Hokage's necklace, and he could only watch as Naruto reached out and took him in his hand. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut as his thumb caressed the head of his dick. Naruto then took both of their leaking members into his hand, holding them against each other gently, and slowly rocked his hips, causing them to rub together in an intensely satisfying way.

"Unh… Naruto."

Sasuke began thrusting into the blonde's hand as his grip tightened and his tempo increased. He was close, so close. Naruto whimpered, and Sasuke could tell that he was close as well. He forced himself to open his eyes; he wanted to see it, wanted to watch him cum. Every thrust pushed him closer, and each thrust was encouraged by the desperate sounds now escaping from Naruto's lips. He was slipping; he could feel Naruto's body tensing under him. _Yes, now. Do it now, Gods, please._ He came, and Naruto followed; their pleasure splashing hot against Naruto's chest and stomach. Their breaths came out in short puffs, and Sasuke waited just long enough for Naruto to gather up his boxers and clean himself off before collapsing on top of him.

He woke up, some hours later, with Naruto's head pillowed on his shoulder and arms around his waist. He would have been content to stay that way for the rest of his life, if not for the pins and needles dancing along his arm; and the fact that his boxers were still twisted around his knees…Oh, and the puddle of drool making its way into his armpit. He sighed, and shook the young man in his arms.

"Oi, Naruto." The blonde mumbled something unintelligible and pulled Sasuke closer. "Naruto, wake up."

" 's the matter?" he looked up, bleary eyed.

"Let's move into your bedroom, there's not enough room on the couch." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stood, and shuffled into his bedroom before collapsing onto his bed. Sasuke followed him, eyes on his naked body, and wondered if he might be able to convince him to stay awake for a little while. He was frustrated when he crawled into the bed and found that Naruto was already fast asleep. He kissed him anyway, and received no reaction but a muffled sigh. A little disappointed, he lay down and let sleep claim him.

Sasuke woke with the dawn, as he always did, but was in no hurry to get out of bed; Naruto was sprawled out, one arm thrown across Sasuke's chest. He lay there for some time, listening to Naruto breathe. It occurred to him that he was happy. For the first time he let himself enjoy the feeling, instead of beating it back with a stick. It felt good.

_Why did I fight this so hard? I should have kissed him the other day, when he didn't kiss me. I knew this is what he wanted all along… I pretended not to know, but I did._

There was absolutely no way that he was going to uphold the marriage contract. He couldn't imagine that anyone else could make him feel as good as he did now; why would he give that up? Not to mention how much it would hurt Naruto to see him with someone else, and he was done hurting Naruto.

Ok, so yeah, the fact that he would never complete his goal was a bit galling, and the fact the his clan would essentially die with him hurt, but after _everything _that Naruto had done for him, after everything that Naruto had sacrificed for him… It was a small price to pay.

It was almost a relief. He didn't really care for kids in general, even when he had been one, he'd avoided them. Though, maybe that had had more to do with his circumstance than anything else. He looked at Naruto's sleeping face, and sighed. Naruto would want kids, probably lots of them. For a just a moment, he could see the children they would make together- a boy, with Sasuke's dark hair, Naruto's complexion, and whisker-marks on his cheeks, and a girl with long blonde hair and alabaster skin- both with swirling red eyes. He shook his head, he knew it would never happen… but that didn't stop him from wanting it.

They could try to find a surrogate, at least then he could still pass on the Sharingan, but the chances of finding a woman that would be willing to conceive and then carry a child only to give it away were slim to none. They could adopt, he supposed, Naruto would love anything that gave him half a chance... But if he was going to have kids, he wanted them to be _his_. He wanted to be able to see himself in his children.

Life would be so much easier if Naruto were a girl.

He was getting ahead of himself. They had spent one night together, and he was already worrying about kids? He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but finding out about his almost marriage made him feel older, somehow. As if maybe he didn't have as much time to make these kinds of decisions as he did yesterday.

He looked over at Naruto again, and wondered if he should wake him. He decided against it; Naruto could be exceptionally whiny in the morning. He carefully slipped out from under Naruto's arm, and headed into the kitchen. He decided to make breakfast while he waited for Naruto to wake up, but when he opened the fridge and saw that all it contained was some spoiled milk and some take out boxes from who knew how long ago, he knew he would be making a trip to the store first.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto came to awareness slowly, unwilling to open his eyes. Last night was the first time, in a very long time, that he had enjoyed an entire night of dreamless sleep; virtually uninterrupted, well, except for Sasuke-Teme waking him up so they could move from the couch... where they had fallen asleep… after they had… _ Holy Shit._

His pulse raced as he cracked an eyelid and peered across the bed, but the other pillow was empty. He sat up uncertainly and cast out for Sasuke's chakra signature, but the apartment was empty. _What have I done? _He took a few deep breaths. Maybe Sasuke just needed a little space, and he should let him be. He would come back when he was ready, right?

He was pulling on some shorts when he heard the front door. He recognized it was Sasuke at once, and froze. On the one hand, he was relieved that Sasuke had come back of his own volition; on the other hand, he had no idea how he was going to react to last night. What if he was angry that Naruto had taken it so far? Or worse, what if he pretended nothing had happened? He made himself leave his bedroom and go into the kitchen, where Sasuke was putting things into his fridge. Sasuke turned to grab more produce out of the paper bag on the counter and noticed Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Hn. It's about time you got out of bed." He turned back to the fridge. "I had to go into town to do some shopping; do you _ever_ eat anything other than ramen?" Naruto didn't say anything, which was odd, normally the idiot never shut up. "Anyway, I thought about… our situation a lot this morning, and don't think that—"

"Don't. I didn't mean… I mean, things just… got out of hand. It doesn't have to happen again." Sasuke closed the fridge and looked at Naruto, confused.

"What are you…?" Then it dawned on him, _of course_ Naruto thought he was going to run. When had he done anything else? He felt guilty all over again. "Baka. That's not what I was talking about." He walked over to Naruto, tilted up his chin, and kissed him on the mouth. "Unless, you don't want it to happen again."

"No! Uh, I mean, I do." He blushed, and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Good. I mean to _stay_, Naruto, with you. Which… is why I am going to refuse the marriage offer."

"Wait, what? Why? You haven't even met her."

"Didn't I just go over this? I want to be with you. Yesterday you didn't want me to get married, but today you do?"

"Well, if not her, then who else?" Sasuke just looked at him incredulously until he continued. "You are going to have to find someone to have your kids."

"Why?" It was Naruto's turn to look incredulous.

"Are you _sure_ you're a genius? You need a _girl_ to have a baby, Sasuke, and while I appreciate the sentiment, I'm not a GIRL!"

"I don't need to have kids. I'll be fine with just you."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. You are not going to just give up on your clan." Naruto was partly thrilled that Sasuke was willing to sacrifice so much for him, but he couldn't let him do it. He couldn't let him give up his chance for a family. "I won't lose you, _any_ part of you, and your clan is a part of who you are. If you don't want to marry her, that's fine. If you'd rather find someone else, that's fine too, but you are _going_ to have a baby."

"I am, am I?"

"Yes." He smiled. "That way, you can teach it all of your clan secrets… You know, like how to be a bastard with stupid hair." He ducked as Sasuke's fist came at his face, stuck his tongue out at him, and then ran laughing into the other room. Sasuke didn't hesitate, and smirked as he gave chase.

Kaiya looked up at the gates of Konoha in both relief, and trepidation. The journey had been slow and agonizing. As a ninja- traveling by herself or in a four man squad- she would have made it in two or three days. As a bride- traveling with the entirety of her family (which required her to be almost constantly confined to one of the three lumbering palanquins), all of their subordinates, and all of her worldly possessions—it had taken just under a week.

As one of her numerous punishments, anyone accompanying the caravan had been forbidden to speak to her, excepting her immediate family of course. For the most part, her grandmother and father ignored her as well, though they were quick to point out any flaw or ill behavior. Her sisters… well, she knew they weren't _trying_ to make her more anxious, but since their favorite thing to do was to speculate on her future husband, it seemed to be that that was all that they did.

"I bet he's handsome." Ana had sighed last night, as the three of them walked alongside their palanquin. "All Konoha ninja are handsome…" Ana was the second oldest, and almost painfully naïve. She and Kaiya had been virtually inseparable when they were children, but that had been before Kaiya's disgrace. Now, Kaiya distanced herself; it would be better for Ana that way. The oldest, Leiko, answered.

"How would you know, Ana? You've only ever seen the one, and that was at a distance…"

"I've seen more than one! They come through the market sometimes. I only told you about the one because he was the cutest."

"Well, if it were me, I would be more worried about his _mental_ state. Especially after everything that we've heard—"

"Just because you've heard it, Leiko, doesn't make it true."

"Well, there's no arguing that bit about his brother and his clan, and who wouldn't be messed up after that? And he _did_ go missing all those years, who knows what he could have been doing. I just hope that for your sake, Kaiya, he isn't some kind of monster." Leiko was the oldest, and could be quite sweet if not for her know-it-all attitude. Kaiya didn't say anything, for the most part, she was content to let Ana and Leiko argue.

"Stop it Leiko. Oh Kaiya, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be wonderful, you'll see. And then we can both laugh at how jealous Leiko gets when she sees him. I am going to miss you so much! We probably won't get to visit very often… You'll write, and send pictures, right? Especially when you have a baby?" She sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to have a baby."

"Baby?" Kaiya stopped, and her sisters turned to look at her. Leiko and Ana looked at each other nervously.

"Well," Ana started, watching the startled look on her sister's face, "I'm sure that he's going to want children, Kaiya. He's the last of his line."

"Yeah, he needs an heir." Leiko was quiet for a moment, misinterpreting the look on Kaiya's face. "Don't you want kids?"

"I don't know…"Kaiya bit her lip.

"Well, if you really don't want children, you probably won't have to worry about it. A lot of these blood-line limit clans take the children away anyway, for training. You might not have to do anything except the giving birth part." Ana stared at her in disbelief.

"Leiko, that's horrible! They wouldn't take a baby from its _mother._"

Leiko shrugged. Kaiya started walking again and her sisters fell in step beside her. She felt stupid. She hadn't even thought that far. _Of course_ he was going to want children. She had understood the duties she would be expected to perform as a wife, and had steeled herself for it. She was prepared to let him use her body. She was not, however, prepared to bear him children.

She had always dreamed of being a mother, but she did not want to bring a child into a loveless marriage. At one time, she had hoped that love would come, and that she would be happy in her marriage, but now… Ana tended to hope for the best while Leiko always expected the worst, Kaiya tried to do a little of both, but this time, she feared that Leiko had the right of it. There was more than one clan in Suna that was rumored to send children away… and how was she to know that he _wasn't_ a monster? What kind of mother hands a child over to a perfect stranger?

That evening after they made camp and her sisters had both fallen asleep, she slipped from her bed roll and into the dark forest alone. She went only a short way from camp, not sure how far out the sentries had been placed. Using a stick, she etched the symbols that would help focus her chakra into the dirt. When she finished, she double checked them, and sat in the small circle in the center of her sketches. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm her nerves. This would be much more advanced jutsu than she had used before, and though she knew the theory behind it, it was not meant to be self inflicted.

_It will work, it has to._

She drew her chakra into her left hand and fed it until it turned a shining white. When she had the level of power she needed, she sharpened it, pulled at it, and focused it until it danced only along the tips of her fingers. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she forced the chakra into smaller and smaller points on her fingers. When the lines of light were no more than the size of the head of a pin, she fought to keep them that way. She hesitated, bracing herself, before pressing her fingertips carefully to her abdomen.

If she couldn't have what she wanted, why should he?

Naruto fidgeted. He couldn't help it. He and Sasuke had been escorted to this conference room in the Hokage's tower over an hour ago, with no more instruction than 'wait here.' The silence was unbearable; especially in comparison to yesterday. After breakfast, he and Sasuke had spent the entire day at his apartment, just being together. Naruto had been amazed at how quickly Sasuke had accepted their relationship; they had been comfortable with one another, with hardly any awkwardness. They had talked it over; well, mostly, Naruto had talked, but he had convinced Sasuke to at least try to find out how the girl might react to maybe coming to some sort of agreement. He glanced over at Sasuke. How he could possibly sit that still for so long was beyond him.

Finally, the door swung inward and they both jumped up. Sasuke nodded as Tsunade entered. She was closely followed by her attendant Shizune, who held the door for the group that followed. First, came a tiny old lady with a pinched look on her face, and behind her was a man with a shaggy beard and wild blue eyes. He stood so tall that he made the old lady look even smaller. Finally came three girls, each prettier than the last. The first was tall, with long red hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. The second was of average height, with short mud-brown hair and chocolate eyes; she was smiling shyly and blushed when Sasuke looked her way. The last was only a hair taller than the second, with medium length silver hair. She was smiling, but her ice-blue eyes spoke volumes of sadness. When Shizune closed the door behind them, Tsunade began the introductions.

"May I present Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke inclined his head politely. "Sasuke, these are the elder members of the Osaeru clan, and our honored guests." She gestured first to the big man. "Osaeru Ishu and his mother, Osaeru Uma, and these are his daughters." Ishu strode forward, and held out his hand; Sasuke shook it.

"It's good to finally meet you, but let's get down to business; I'm sure you want to know which of these is your girl?" He laughed loudly and gestured the first girl forward. "This is my oldest, Leiko." Leiko bowed, and then stepped back, the second girl stepped forward. "This is my second daughter, Ana." Ana stepped back, and glanced at the third girl. "And this, is my youngest, Kaiya." Ishu cleared his throat, and Kaiya looked up. She smiled prettily, strode forward, and bowed low.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Uchiha-San." She stepped back before Sasuke could respond, and the smile slipped from her lips. Her father frowned, but then smiled amiably at Sasuke.

"She's a bit headstrong; she'll need a strong hand—"

"Who is he?" Everyone turned to look at the old woman, who was pointing and looking suspiciously at Naruto. Sasuke broke the awkward silence.

"I apologize, since I have no family to stand with me, I've brought my good friend, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke had been watching the old lady, but at Kaiya's sharp intake of breath, he turned to her. Kaiya's eyes flew up to the blonde's face, and then over to her grandmother. Sasuke felt her chakra flare, and he tensed when she took a step forward. Her father placed a hand on her grandmother's arm, and as quickly as it had peaked, Kaiya's chakra leveled again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, confused. It had almost been as if she had expected her grandmother to attack.

"You remember, mother. This is the young man that saved our Kazekage." The old woman 'hmphed' but continued to glare. Naruto looked around uncomfortably.

"I didn't really do much… it was mostly Sakura and Chiyo Baa-Sama—"

"Nonsense, our Kazekage speaks very highly of you." Sasuke was watching Kaiya; she met his eyes and did not look away, as if daring him to mention what had just happened. Instead, he turned to her father.

"Ishu-San," he started, "I would be happy to show Kaiya and her sisters the village while you settle things here." Tsunade, who had been watching quietly up until now, spoke up.

"We have much and more to discuss, not all of it as exciting as your daughter's marriage. Let them go, it will give them a chance to get to know one another." Ishu pulled at his beard, thinking while Leiko and Hin looked at him hopefully.

"I suppose, they can't get into _too_ much trouble in a few hours."

Sasuke offered Kaiya his arm and she took it, leaving Naruto to follow behind with a sister on either arm. When they exited the Hokage Tower, he felt Kaiya relax slightly, and he turned to her.

"Where would you like to go first?" Kaiya bit her bottom lip, thinking, and Sasuke grudgingly admitted that she was beautiful.

"I'd like to see the best parts of Konoha; the places you like best." Sasuke looked at her sideways. The way she said it made it sound almost like a test.

"Well, we could start with—"

"Ichiraku!" Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, I'm not taking them to Ichiraku."

"She said she wanted to see the best parts! What better place to start?" Kaiya couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"What is Ichiraku?"

"It's only the _best_ ramen in the entire world!"

"Naruto, I _told_ you—"

"I like ramen…" Everyone turned to Ana, who was blushing furiously. Leiko was looking at her as if she had grown a second head, and Kaiya stifled a giggle.

"I guess… if it's really the best ramen the world…"

"Yeah! This way ladies…" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto took the lead, with the girls in tow, but Kaiya saw that he was smiling.

When they reached the shop, Naruto ordered them each a bowl of deluxe miso ramen. Kaiya had to admit that it was quite good, but spent more time watching the others than eating. Sasuke said little and less, but Naruto made up for it with constant idle chatter. Ana was hanging off his every word while Leiko tried to hide her disgust at his every slurp.

Afterwards, they walked through the market. Konoha was beautiful, there was no denying it. Colors popped in every direction, children played in the street, and neighbors hailed each other, but Kaiya found herself missing the dusty red buildings and swirling sands of her home. For the most part, Sasuke let Naruto act as their tour guide, only piping in when Naruto's stories got too far from (or too close to) the truth. He took them past the academy where they watched a few kids practicing throwing kunai; then they went through the training grounds and Naruto and Sasuke shared a look and a smile. They were climbing the stairs of the Hokage Monument when Sasuke finally addressed her directly.

"Well, what do you think? It was more _Naruto's_ favorite parts of Konoha, but—"

"I think I got to see yours, too." She was looking up where Naruto was guiding Leiko and Ana, and Sasuke gave her a side-long glance, but could see no judgment on her face. "You care for him very much."

Sasuke hesitated, and then nodded. "Can I ask you a question? How long have you known about our parents agreement?"

She shrugged. "Since they signed it, I think. You?"

"A couple of days."

She laughed. "Well, that explains it then."

"What?"

"Why you never came to rescue me." Sasuke saw that she was smiling, if a bit sadly. Before he could think of any way to respond, she changed the subject. "Can I ask _you_ a question?" Sasuke nodded. "Are you going to marry me?"

"I don't know." They continued climbing, and he watched her, though she kept her eyes determinedly forward. "Do you want me to?"

"Not particularly, but I hope that you do." He raised an eyebrow at her, confused. She bit her lip, as if realizing she had said too much. They had reached the top of the mountain, and Kaiya leaned against the railing, looking down at the village below.

"What does that mean?"

She put her hand on his to stop him from saying anything else. "Don't turn around, we have a tail." Her voice barely carried over to him, and he had to fight the urge to turn. She leaned in and cupped his ear to whisper in it. "He can read lips; just pretend I'm… saying something dirty." He couldn't help it; a light blush crossed his cheeks. "There are things that you should know... I can't tell you everything that I need to right now; can you meet me here, tonight? Alone?" When she pulled away, she giggled, and her face was red. He narrowed his eyes at her, her ability to blush on command both impressed him, and made him suspicious of her. He sent a light brush of chakra into the direction from which they had come, and sure enough, he found a suppressed chakra signature. He decided to play along for the moment; he tucked her hair behind her ear awkwardly, and then leaned in to whisper into it.

"Why are we being followed?" He pulled back in time to see her roll her eyes, and she cupped his ear again.

"Don't worry; he's watching me, not you." Her voice took on a hint of bitterness. "He's making sure I'm being good. And you're not very good at acting. Now, can you be here, or not?" She let her hand follow the line of his arm, and her fingers intertwined with his. He pulled her closer uncertainly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on her forehead and sighed.

"I'll be here." He paused, and dared to look over at his friend. "That is, unless Naruto kills me first." Kaiya snuck a look at the blonde, who was obviously trying not to sulk. She winced.

"Sorry… and thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, this one is a little shorter, sorry about that, but if I didn't end it there, than it would have been super long, and maybe I'll post the next bit tonight, or tomorrow morning. I'm posting faster than I am writing, which I shouldn't do, but I **_**told**_** you, I can't help it. :D**

"Naruto-" Sasuke sighed as the second door slammed that evening; he yelled through it. "Naruto, I _told_ you, we were just pretending." Naruto wrenched the door open.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked.

"Why not? I do it every other day. Dobe."

"Do you think this is funny?" Sasuke could see the hurt in his eyes, and the smirk fell from his lips.

"Just_ think_ about it, will you? What did you see?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and then plopped onto the bed.

"I dunno. You were holding hands, and flirting, and like snuggling and shit." Sasuke sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Does that _sound_ like something I would do, even on a good day?" Naruto pouted for a minute before answering.

"You were pretty convincing."

"She didn't seem to think so."

"Well she's an idiot then."

Sasuke grabbed his chin, and turned his face so he could kiss him. Naruto's stomach flipped, it thrilled him when Sasuke took the initiative and kissed him. "You know," Sasuke whispered, "I kind of like that it made you jealous." He nipped an earlobe, and Naruto shuddered. "It says just how much you want me." He began kissing his neck, and the tension in Naruto's body eased.

"Well, if that's all it takes, I want you, Teme." Sasuke's kisses stuttered as those words made their way to his groin.

"Say it again." Naruto smirked at the husky tone, and put his lips to Sasuke's ear.

"I want you." A growl escaped Sasuke as he pushed his lover down onto the bed, and began kissing him in earnest. Naruto chuckled at his sudden enthusiasm, but it died in his throat when he heard the sound of tearing material. He looked down at the tattered remains of his t-shirt as Sasuke lapped and nipped at one of his exposed nipples. Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's silky black hair, and thrust his hips against him. Sasuke's kisses moved lower and lower. When they reached the button on his jeans, Naruto froze.

Sasuke's eyes never left his face as he flicked the button on Naruto's pants open, and pulled the zipper down. Naruto's breaths were coming in short gasps, and he watched, mesmerized, as Sasuke traced the shape of his cock through his boxers. He lifted his hips when Sasuke tugged at his pants, and together they pushed them, and then his boxers, off. Being virtually naked, especially when Sasuke was not, made Naruto feel slightly vulnerable, while the look of longing on Sasuke's face made him feel exceptionally eager. Sasuke kissed his hip, then the inside of his thigh, and Naruto moaned.

Sasuke wet his lips as he considered his next move. It surprised him how much he _wanted_ to taste the thick cock in front of him. He kissed the blonde hair above the length, his cheek brushing lightly along it, and Naruto whimpered.

His erection was straining against his pants, his mouth was watering, and Naruto was looking at him pleadingly with hooded eyes. "Please, Sasuke." Still, he hesitated, his breath ghosting over the hardness; Naruto squirmed at the sensation. All at once, he took him into his mouth, and reveled in the groan that tore through his lover. He sucked gently on the head of the blonde's cock, his tongue darting around the small opening, tasting the pre-cum as it leaked out of the slit. He dipped his head lower, taking more into his mouth, until it was full of him. He bobbed his head slowly, and ran his tongue along the shaft, trying to find the rhythm that Naruto wanted.

Naruto tried to watch as Sasuke sucked him, but his eyes kept closing of their own accord. It was just as well, he was busy trying not to lose control; the urge to shove his dick down the other shinobi's throat was harder to resist when he was looking at the lust in his dark eyes or those pink lips wrapped around him.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around the silky stiffness in his mouth, and he looked up at Naruto's face. The pure ecstasy he saw there made him moan, and Naruto bucked deeper into his mouth. He fought the urge to gag, and sucked him harder. Suddenly, Naruto was pushing him away. "Nn. Sasuke, stop." Sasuke looked up confused. "I…don't want to cum." He blushed and mumbled, "I want more."

He pulled Sasuke back up to the pillow, and kissed him until they were both breathless. He undid Sasuke's pants and pulled out his painfully neglected member. He palmed him, and considered blowing him as well, but decided against it when Sasuke shuddered. He released his grip, brought Sasuke's hand up to his lips, and pulled two fingers into his mouth. Sasuke writhed, if it felt this amazing just having his fingers in his mouth, how would it feel if it was his cock? Naruto pulled Sasuke's fingers from his mouth with a wet _pop_, and began kissing him again. He pulled Sasuke's hand down between his legs, and placed a slicked digit against his puckered entrance. Sasuke pushed gently until the soft flesh gave way under the pressure, and Naruto sucked in a breath.

He toyed with the tight muscle, uncertain. He had been sure that Naruto would want to top, and though he didn't relish the idea of submitting, he wanted this to be whatever Naruto wanted. Maybe Naruto thought that he had to bottom for Sasuke to want to do this? He didn't, he only needed Naruto to happy. He started to pull away, but Naruto pushed his hand back.

"Don't stop now, Teme."

"Naruto, you don't have to—"

"Look bastard, I have fantasized about this too long for you to screw it up now."

"And this is how you see it?"

"Every time." Naruto kissed him deeply. "Now, please, make me yours."

He slipped his hand back between Naruto's legs, and this time he didn't hesitate but pushed a finger inside of him as gently as he could. Naruto gripped his biceps tighter, but otherwise continued to kiss him passionately. He worked his finger back and forth a few times before sinking another inside of the blonde. Naruto hissed; Sasuke worried briefly that he had acted too soon, but then Naruto let out a moan and reached for Sasuke's leaking member, and any worry he had flew away.

He let his fingers work the unyielding ring of flesh until they slid smoothly against the hot walls of his lover's hole. Naruto wriggled beneath him, trying to push the fingers deeper, and Sasuke obliged him. He moaned, and all but abandoned his attempt at jerking Sasuke off. Sasuke growled at the sudden lack of attention. He pulled his fingers from the blonde and pulled one of his legs up over a shoulder in one fluid movement. He pressed the head of his dick against the wrinkled entrance, and groaned as it parted and grudgingly admitted him into the sweet heat.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke entered him little by little; it turned into a pained hiss as Sasuke pushed himself completely into the blonde. Sweat beaded both of their brows, Naruto trembled beneath him, and Sasuke was barely controlling the urge to fuck him into oblivion. He felt him clench around his cock, and nearly lost it. He pulled himself out about halfway before pushing back into his lover; again. And again. Naruto began to meet his thrusts; softly at first, and then with increasing enthusiasm. He could feel the tension building, and bit his lip. He looked away from Naruto; the sight of him laying there fisting the blankets and grimacing in the pleasure/pain from Sasuke thrusting into him was too erotic. He closed his eyes, but then the feeling of being _inside_ Naruto intensified, and they snapped back open.

"Gods, Naruto, hurry."

Naruto nodded, relieved. He had been fighting the urge to cum since the pain had melted into pleasure, and Sasuke had ghosted over that sweet spot inside him. He guided Sasuke's hand to his straining cock, and put his hand over top, manipulating how fast and hard Sasuke could stroke him. His belly was tacky from the pre-cum that had dripped there, and it slickened Sasuke's hand as he thrust into it. Sasuke's thrusts came harder, and Naruto was tensing under him.

"Sasuke," It was a whisper, a sigh as Naruto came, but it was enough. Sasuke exploded inside of him, waves of pleasure washing over him as he cried out.

Naruto reached out as Sasuke slipped from him, and pulled the dark haired shinobi into his arms; he kissed his temple as he wriggled closer. Sasuke pressed his ear to Naruto's chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart while Naruto ran his fingers lazily through dark hair; they lay that way for a while, until Naruto's mind wandered back to the girl they had met that day.

"What did she say?"

"Hn? Who?"

"Kaiya, when you were whispering." He tried unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant. Sasuke thought for a minute before answering.

"It was strange. We were talking, and I was trying to decide if she would be opposed to making some sort of arrangement, but then she was leaning into me and telling me that we were being followed. I did a scan, and detected a suppressed signature. I asked her and she said that they were 'making sure that she was being good'." He shook his head. "She said that she needed to tell me things, but she couldn't, because of the person following us. She wants me to meet her there tonight."

"So, are we going to go?" Sasuke didn't say anything; he knew this was going to be the sticky part.

"She asked me to come alone."

"No. What if it's a trap?"

"Naruto, I'm sure I can handle myself against one Chuunin girl."

"What if she's not alone?"

"I hardly think that they would risk so much just to get me alone, and in the middle of our own village." He thought back to that moment when they old woman had learned Naruto's name. "I don't think she is plotting anything." He pulled away so he could see Naruto's face, and played the trump card. "Honestly, I think she wants our help."

"With what?"

"I don't know, but that's why I have to go." Naruto was quiet, his instinct to protect Sasuke and his urge to help others were battling it out in his mind. Naruto had to admit that it would take an _awfully_ powerful ninja to be a danger to Sasuke in anyway. Still, it made him nervous.

"She _did_ seem pretty sad, didn't she?" Sasuke nodded. "And you're sure I can't come with you?"

"She said she wanted me to come alone. On one hand, I think it would be a good idea for you to come; people tend to open up to you. On the other hand, I don't want her to see it as a betrayal of trust. I said I would come alone, and if I bring someone else…"

"I'll give you an hour. If you're not back by then, I am going to come rescue you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Two hours, and if I'm not back by then, you can raise every alarm you want." Naruto didn't exactly look happy, but he nodded, and then pulled Sasuke closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiya stood at the top of the Hokage monument, and watched as the lights in the city went out one at a time. The moon was bright, and the night was still, but now and again a breeze would pull at the hood that shadowed her face. She knew that she was currently being monitored by a Konoha ninja, but it didn't matter. As long as her family didn't know what she was about to do, she wasn't all too worried. She felt Sasuke approach before she could see him, and watched as he took note of the presence behind her.

"He's one of yours. I think he's just making sure I wasn't going to ransack the village or anything." Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at her expectantly. "I… don't really know where to start." She walked over to a bench, and sat down, motioning for Sasuke to sit as well.

"Why don't you start with why someone was following us earlier?" His tone was suspicious, but he sat.

"Me. He was following me." She hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "There are things about my clan that I am forbidden to speak about, but I am going to tell you, because you deserve to know before you make a life-changing decision. But first, you have to swear that you will never tell _anyone_ anything I tell you tonight." He nodded, and she took that to mean he agreed.

"First… I would _really_ appreciate it if you married me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Because, well, my family no longer trusts me. I 'dishonored' the clan. Well, I didn't really, but they _think_ I did." He was looking thoroughly confused now, so she took a deep breath, and started over. "Let me go back a little bit. Ok, what do you know about us? Do you know what the Osaeru Clan is known for?"

"You are medic-nins."

"Theoretically, yes." She reached into her pack, and pulled out a small jar with a moth fluttering wildly inside. "We use Stasis Jutsu." She unscrewed the lid, reached inside, and captured the bug in her hand. For an instant, her hand flared with white light, and when she uncurled her fingers, the moth lay completely still. "There is no growth, no decay. It will remain exactly as it is until I lift the jutsu." Her palm flared once more, and the moth took wing and flew away. She screwed the lid back onto the jar, and put it back into her pack.

"Officially, we use our techniques medically; we can keep a wound from mortifying, or stop blood loss; our surgical team has never lost a patient. Unofficially," she paused, "we use our techniques for torture."

"Is it painful?" Kaiya shook her head.

"Not usually, but it can be. Higher level Osaeru's can perform Zenshin Itetsuku no Jutsu, and place certain body systems into stasis. It's not the only one used for interrogation, but it's popular. Imagine being fully conscious, your heat still beating, but suddenly your lungs have stopped. At first, you are confused; you deny that it's happening. After a couple minutes, you begin to panic. Your face and hands are turning blue, and you start to claw at your throat, your chest. It's very much like drowning, only there is no water to cough up, and you couldn't cough anyway. Just before you black out, the jutsu is released, and as you gasp for breath, you are asked a question." Sasuke noted the regret in her voice. "By the third time, you answer it." She was quiet for a while, thinking, but then started again.

"And then, there is Enmeichiryou no Jutsu. It is the pride and curse of our clan. The highest ranking clan members—meaning my father and grandmother, and maybe more, I don't know—have it used on themselves. Essentially, every system in the body is put into stasis, except for your nervous system. You can think, feel, sleep, and dream."

"They have it used on themselves? Why?"

"Because, for as long as they are in stasis, their body _will not age_. If you are put into stasis every night as you sleep, you can essentially increase your lifespan by about 30 years."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment, and was wondering what the catch was. "You said it was a curse."

"Yes, well, it makes you crazy. Maybe it's because the brain still ages, or maybe it messes with your internal clock and distorts your sense of time, I don't know, but it makes you crazy. It starts with mood swings and mild memory loss. Then there is depression, and paranoia, and slowly everyone around you becomes your enemy. Then there are auditory hallucinations, and delusions. Most of them end up committing suicide. It's a slow process; it can take years and years for the madness to take full hold. My father still has good days, but my grandmother has gone completely round the bend, I think."

"Why don't they stop? Don't they know it has negative side effects?"

"In the beginning, they always think they will be strong enough to beat it, and by the time anyone realizes that they haven't beaten it, it is too late, and they are obsessed. Their body becomes addicted to the sensation, I think. If my father misses a session, he goes into rages all the next day. My grandmother… well, the last time she missed a night, her body started to shut down, and she was held in stasis for 72 hours before she was strong enough to get up again."

"So you want me to marry you why? Because you want to get away from them?"

"Well, yes, and no." She bit her lip, and pleaded. "Try not to judge them too harshly, they aren't exactly themselves. They have come to think of me as a danger to the clan, and they need to get rid of me. I don't think they _want_ to hurt me, really, and in their twisted way of thinking, this is the best solution. But I… I don't know what they will do if you decide not to marry me."

"You think they will hurt you?"

"I don't like to think so, but…"Her lip quivered, and he could tell she was fighting tears. "A few days before we left Suna, I heard my grandmother say that it would be best if I died, and my father agreed with her."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, they didn't know I was listening."

"No, that's not what I meant. Why do they no longer trust you?"

"Oh, that." She sniffed. "I fell in love." He waited quietly for her to continue. "A while ago, I was finishing a home care rotation for the hospital, and I got too close to one of my patients. I started spending more and more time with him. I never let it interfere with my duties, but they didn't approve. They forbid me from seeing him, but of course, I didn't listen.

"When they found out… They put me in a sealed room. I was only there for a couple of days, but I had no company other than my grandmother, who would come down to scold me. She can be quite unkind. She would come down to tell me how stupid I was for believing him. That she had seen him with other girls. That all he wanted was to use me to get information on our clan, to steal our jutsu. That even if I went to him, he wouldn't want anything to do with me now, because he knew that they were on to him. I didn't believe a word of it.

"Finally, one night, Ana came down to tell me about coming here, to get married." She let out a bitter laugh. "She thought it would make me feel better. I cried. I begged Ana to let me out, I promised her everything if she would just _please_ let me out. I couldn't just _go_, and let him think that I wanted anything else. She let me out. I never told them it was her, though I think they suspect.

"I ran. I have never run faster in my life. They sent ninja after me. I knew it was only a matter of time before they would catch me, but I _had_ to get there. I had to tell him…" He voice cracked, and the tears she had been fighting fell. "I wanted him to know how much I loved him before they took me away." Sasuke sat there uncomfortably, wondering if he should pat her shoulder or something. He wished he had brought Naruto, he was so much better at this sort of thing. She took a few quick breaths to calm down, and started again. "There was a moment, when I thought I wasn't going to make it, but then, there he was. I was so relieved, I was crying and laughing and I yelled out his name. He turned, and he looked at me, but he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. He looked into my eyes, and then just turned away. I called after him, but he just kept walking.

"When the ninja my family sent caught up to me, I went with them meekly. What reason did I have to fight them? I had thought they were being cruel, but they were only telling the truth. For once, she was telling the truth.

"I… I'll be everything you could possibly want in a wife. I have been required to learn 'the womanly arts'" she rolled her eyes, "since before I could talk. I can cook, and clean, and sew, and look after myself. It won't bother me at all if there were someone else. Come to think of it, it might even be better that way. I just… I don't want them to get hurt, or lose everything. And my sisters, they're sweet girls, really; if any of this gets out, it will ruin their lives."

She fell quiet; she didn't know what else to say to make him understand. Sasuke didn't say anything for so long that she started to worry. When he finally did speak, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I'm going to have to talk to Naruto."

"You can't—" He held up a hand.

"I won't tell him any details, but I am going to have to tell him the basics, like that your life may be in danger. Believe me; that will be enough."

"He won't ask any questions, or be curious at all?"

"He might, but really, it's better if he doesn't know the whole story… He'd want to save everyone. He'd probably offer to marry one of your sisters." She looked up at him, trying to figure out if he was serious, and he shook his head. "_No._ Don't even think about it." She pouted for a minute, but then perked.

"So if Naruto says it's ok, you're going to do it?"

"Maybe." He stood, and moved to go, but stopped and turned. There was still one more thing he needed to know. "You said that you would be everything I need in a wife… Does that include children?" She bit her lip, but then nodded, hating herself for the lie. Still, it didn't hurt to know…

"Would they be mine?" He looked at her, confused for a minute before he understood.

"Of course, children need a mother." Kaiya smiled softly, that reminded her of what Ana had said. Sasuke eyed her for a moment, debating whether or not to ask one last question. "What was his name?" She looked away from him, as if afraid he would read it on her face, and shook her head. He shrugged, and disappeared into the darkness.

Naruto was mid-pace when Sasuke walked into the room, and visibly relaxed when he saw that he was unharmed. "You're back."

"Hn."

"Well?" Sasuke sighed.

"She made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone what she said—" Naruto started to interrupt, but Sasuke glared at him, "—_but_, that doesn't mean that I can't tell you what I _think_." Naruto pouted.

"What do you think?" Sasuke sighed again, and sank down onto the couch. Naruto flopped down next to him, and Sasuke leaned into his shoulder.

"I think that she is in trouble, and if I _don't_ marry her, that trouble is going to get worse."

"So you can't tell me what is really going on, but she has a problem that will suddenly be solved if you marry her?" Sasuke didn't want to break his word, but ultimately, he would deny Naruto nothing.

"Look, I promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody, but if you really need to know, I—"

"No. I believe you, and if you believe her, then I believe her too. She needs our help… and marrying her will definitely help?" He looked at Sasuke, confused. Sasuke shrugged.

"I can find another solution…"

"Why does it sound like you'd rather not?"

"You said I had to have kids, and she said that kids would be part of the deal."

"And she knows about me? I mean, she's ok with that?" Sasuke smiled.

"Actually, she said it would be better that way."

Naruto thought about it for a minute, and then beamed. "That's perfect then! I get you, you get your clan, and she gets… well, whatever it is she needs help with!" He clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and his eyes crinkled from his smile. "Congratulations! You're getting married!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody! Well, I have officially posted everything that I had pre-written, so updates will come slower, especially this week, because I am on third shift this week. Sorry about that. : / Anywho, lemme know what y'all think. I am having the hardest time with Sasuke, I don't want him to seem too OOC, but it's hard for me to write someone who doesn't talk much, cuz dialogue is my favorite part. Lol. I wish I could say that Kaiya is going to quit being so depressed, and she will, for a minute, but then shit is going to hit the fan, and there will be more emo-ness before everyone is happy again. Lmao.**

Kaiya sat quietly while Ana brushed through her silvery hair. Her little room was an island of tranquility, but she knew that on the other side of the door pandemonium reigned. A symphony of chaos, conducted by her grandmother and Leiko. Aides carrying flowers, and covering tables, and hanging lights so that less than fifty people could watch her pledge her life to a man she had met no more than three days ago. Ana was humming absently behind her, and she let her world shrink to the pull of the brush through her hair. The door opened just enough for Leiko to poke her face in, bringing Kaiya back to the present.

"Kaiya, Grandmother says that it's time for you to get dressed now." She nodded, and stood. As she slipped into the silk of her ceremonial kimono, she thought of her mother. She wondered if this would have been any easier if she had still been alive.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a set of double doors that swung open as the music started. She took her father's arm and he led her to the front of the hall. She made her way down the aisle, through a sea of strangers, and when she looked at the man she'd agreed to marry, he was looking out the corner of his eye at his best friend. All at once, the ridiculousness of the situation hit her, and it all felt very surreal. Sasuke bowed, and her father bowed in return, placing her hand in his.

The officiant began to speak, but she couldn't focus on what he was saying. She met Sasuke's eyes, but for some reason it seemed inappropriately intimate and just as quickly she dropped her gaze to his hands. They were rough with scars and calluses, but they were strong. She wondered if he could feel the way her hands were shaking, and if that would make him think that she was weak. They promised to love each other, to care for each other, and to be faithful. Kaiya fought the urge to laugh. They were pronounced husband and wife, and Sasuke kissed her chastely on the lips.

They stood together to receive their guests. The Hokage came first, shaking their hands, and wishing them happiness. She was followed by Kaiya's family. He father shook Sasuke's hand, and pulled her into a hug. He whispered that she was beautiful, and that her mother would be proud. She couldn't tell if he was sincere, or if it was all a part of the game, but she appreciated the words nonetheless. Ana was sobbing, and even Leiko misted up when the three of them hugged. Her grandmother was notably absent.

Next came Naruto, who hugged Sasuke and then surprised her by pulling her into a hug as well. He fell in on her other side, and introduced people as they came to congratulate her, which was unexpected, but appreciated. She met the rest of Sasuke's team, "Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura-Chan," their academy teacher, Iruka, and a slew of others. She tried to remember their names as well, but there were too many, he mind was a jumble, and they passed by too fast.

She and Sasuke went through the motions; dinner, toasting, and dancing. Sasuke danced quite well, which surprised her for some reason, he didn't seem like the dancing type. Especially since he politely declined every other dance he was offered. Naruto was the first to ask her to dance, and she accepted. They spun around the floor, and he was only slightly less graceful than Sasuke had been. She wondered vaguely if they ever danced with each other. He was smiling at her, and she gave him a small one in return.

"Thank you."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For being ok with…"he blushed lightly and jerked his head in Sasuke's direction, "us. I mean, I know this helps you out too somehow, but still."

"Oh, well, you can't always help who you fall in love with… And I should be thanking you; for letting Sasuke do this." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"That's nothing compared to what you are doing for him. Rebuilding his clan is the one thing that he _really_ wants that I can't help him with. It means a lot to him, even if he doesn't say it does. It means a lot to me too." His smile was so honest that it hurt her to look at it, so she looked away. Guilt ate at her, but she made herself smile.

"No problem."

After that, she politely declined dances as well. She noted that her sisters took more than one turn on the dance floor, and hoped that they were having a good time. She hoped that things could go back to normal for them when they got home.

By the time the new couple took their leave, Kaiya was exhausted. Part of her was glad that it was over; the other part was terrified at the sheer number of unknowns in her life right that second. _All I can do is take them on one at a time._ The walk to the Uchiha Complex was a short but awkward one, neither of them speaking until they reached her new home. He gave her a quick tour of the first floor; Living room, dining room, master bedroom, and kitchen. Then they went upstairs.

"The first one on the right is yours, the second door is the bathroom, and the one on the left is my room." He paused, and she was wondering why he didn't use the bedroom downstairs. "The one on the end is off limits."

"Ok." For some reason, the word stuck in her throat.

"It was my brother's room."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say, and apparently, he didn't either. They stood there uncomfortably for a few minutes.

"I'm going to wait for Naruto; I'll be downstairs if you need anything, or have any questions." She nodded, and he left her standing there.

She went into her new room, closed the door, and began changing out of her wedding gown. She pulled on some pajamas, and then went next door to wash her face. She heard the front door, and assumed that Naruto had arrived. Not wanting to intrude, she just went back to her room and closed the door. She sat on the bed and tried not to think. It didn't work; her mind raced. She wondered if Naruto and Sasuke were talking about her. She wondered what her sisters were doing right then, if they were still gossiping about their dance partners, or if they had already fallen asleep. She wondered if she would ever see Suna again, and if so, would it make her feel better, or worse? She _didn't_ think about a guy she once knew, and whether or not he ever thought about her, even if he hadn't really loved her like he said he had. Well, she tried not to.

Finally, not able to stand it anymore, she got up and cracked her door. She could hear muffled voices coming up the stairs, and tiptoed towards them. She wasn't trying to sneak, but she was worried about interrupting something she shouldn't. As she got closer, their words became clearer.

"—up there. Come on, Sasuke, I'd be willing to bet she doesn't want to be alone right now."

She peeked around the corner, and bit her lip. "He's right; I don't." They both looked up at her, and then Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Told you." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto beamed at her. "You want some ice cream? We were just going to break out a carton." She nodded, she wasn't really hungry, but wanted something to do with her hands. Naruto stood, pulled a box out of the freezer, and set it on the table. He opened a door, grabbed three spoons, and handed her one before sitting back down at the table.

"Baka, get her a bowl." Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

Sasuke made an annoyed 'tch' sound, and smacked the back of his head on his way to the cupboard to reach down two bowls. He snatched the carton from Naruto, filled the two bowls, and slid one over to her before handing the carton back to Naruto who proceeded to lean back in his chair and prop his feet up in the chair next to him. Sasuke glared before turning apologetically to his new wife.

"You'll have to forgive him, he has absolutely no manners."

Kaiya smiled, and took a bite of her ice cream. She thought for a minute, curiosity getting the better of her. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Sasuke said "A couple of days…" At the exact moment Naruto said "A really long time." Kaiya looked at them with raised eyebrows, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Idiot, she meant _together_."

"Oh." Naruto reddened. "A couple of days then, but we've been friends for a really long time. At first, we didn't get along at all—he was too annoying—but then, I dunno, somewhere along the line we just became important to each other." He spooned a huge bite of ice cream into his mouth, and Kaiya laughed at the way his cheeks puffed out. He swallowed, and while he was glad that he had been able to get a chuckle out of her, she still seemed sad somehow. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Sound sad even when you are laughing…"

She swallowed, and apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't mean too, it's just been a heck of a couple weeks, you know? I'm not usually so miserable." Naruto laughed.

"Good, because I can only deal with one emo bastard at a time."

It went like that for the rest of the evening; they took turns asking each other questions and then answering them. For the most part, Sasuke let Naruto do the asking, he had learned what he needed to know about her the night before. Well, there were a couple of things he was curious about and when Naruto stopped to think of another question, Sasuke took the opportunity to ask one himself.

"Were you really waiting for me to rescue you?" His eyes were intense, and she shrugged. She absently stirred her dessert, and avoided their eyes.

"Every young girl hopes that one day a prince will come for her, and I had been told one had already been picked out for me." She meant to leave it at that, but they didn't say anything, and the next thing she knew, the story was pouring out of her. "When my mother first told me—I couldn't have been more than 5—I was so excited. Leiko didn't talk to me for a week, she was so jealous. I used to spend all day imagining what you were like, what Konoha was like. I was half in love with you before I knew it.

"Then, one day, my mother called me to her room. She was sick a lot then, and spent most of her time in bed. She told me what happened to your family, though she spared me the details. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose _everyone_, and I couldn't stand the thought of you all alone. So, I went to my father, and begged him to let me go to you, or let you come to me, so you didn't have to be all alone. He denied my request, and forbid me from talking about the betrothal. He said until we knew more, until we knew what was going to happen to you and the status of your clan, it was better if we pretended it never happened. I told him that I didn't care about any of that, that I loved you." She shook her head at her own foolishness. "He laughed at me, and who can blame him? I was so naïve.

"I was convinced my world had ended, but it hadn't. Life went on. Still, there were times I would think of you, and wonder if you were ok. When we heard that you had gone…" She cast around awkwardly for the right word, "astray, even though I knew it was stupid, I secretly hoped you were coming to find me. Years went by, you never came, and I assumed I was to go on pretending it never happened. I met someone else, and I never told him, because I was still _pretending it never happened_. Suddenly, there is word that you are back in Konoha, but I've been pretending for so long that I almost believe the lie. Then, everything goes to hell, and the next thing I know, here I am."

They were both looking at her strangely, and she looked down into her bowl. The remaining ice cream had melted as she talked, and she pushed it away.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"No, I didn't mean it that way; I don't _blame_ you for anything. I shouldn't have said all that, I'm sorry." She resolved to keep her mouth shut in the future.

"I'm glad you told us." Though he would never admit it, Sasuke felt a wave of gratitude towards the girl. When he had lost his family, he had felt completely helpless and bereft. Just knowing that someone had been thinking of him, had worried about him, made him feel better somehow. He wished he'd known it back then. He wondered if he would have done anything differently had he known about her.

_Probably not._

He was brought out of his reverie when Naruto yawned loudly. Kaiya followed suit, and then smiled sheepishly.

"I think that means it's time for bed." He put their dishes into the sink and threw away the empty carton as Naruto and Kaiya stood. He took Naruto's hand, and led him upstairs; Kaiya followed. When they reached the top of the stairs, they awkwardly wished each other good night as Kaiya slipped into one room, and they into another.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. I was on third shift for a week, which means I was either exhausted or hopped up on caffeine at all times, and not prime for writing story. Lol. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, which should mean it was easy to write, but it wasn't. **

**Also, just as a warning, there is definitely some naked type recreation in this chapter, and it's a little graphic in some places… at least, I think it is. Lmao. Whatev's, Enjoy!**

It was surprisingly easy to fall into a routine. For all intents and purposes, Naruto lived there with them, only retreating to his apartment when he and Sasuke argued. Which they did. Often. A few hours would pass after the slamming of the door, where Kaiya would try not to exist, and Sasuke would mutter darkly and gloom around the house. Inevitably, he would go to 'drag Naruto back', and Kaiya assumed they took the time away to… um… make up.

Kaiya put all of her energy into keeping her half of the bargain, and being as good a wife as she could be. She cooked the meals, mended their clothes, and cleaned the house, but since generally, Sasuke was a neat person, she was left with a lot of free time. For the most part, she kept to herself. Once, Naruto had invited her along when he and Sasuke sparred, but honestly, they were so out of her league that they'd had to hold back so they didn't actually hurt her. After that, she stuck to training alone, working on her chakra control and precision.

She completely took over caring for the gardens; no one else seemed to want to bother, and she couldn't stand walking by them everyday choked with weeds and dying. Though most of the plants were strange to her (which unfortunately resulted in a bad bout of hives), she found that she had a knack for growing things, and each time another plant bloomed, she felt a sense of accomplishment.

Maybe it wasn't a picture perfect life, but it was ok.

There wasn't much she could complain about, all things considered. Except maybe the thrice-damned pills Sasuke had given her. There were two, the prenatal vitamin she took each morning, and the hormone supplement before bed. The supplement was to kick her ovaries into overdrive to help them conceive. She didn't really see the point in taking them since A) they never actually got around to the conceiving part, and B) she couldn't get pregnant anyway (not that she was about to tell him that). She would have stopped taking them altogether, but she was worried that Sasuke would notice, and ask questions. She was sure he was keeping track, because just as she was about to run out of them, another bottle mysteriously appeared in the medicine cabinet.

Even then, it wasn't taking them that bothered her; it was one of the side-effects from the hormone supplements. The side of the bottle said "May increase libido." Which was an understatement; a really big understatement. She was constantly turned on by the _smallest_ things. The other day, when Naruto and Sasuke had come home from sparring, she noticed the sun glistening on the sweat of Sasuke's neck, and barely controlled an urge to lick it off. When Naruto stretched languidly after dinner, and she caught a flash of skin between his t-shirt and the hem of his pants, her breath quickened and she couldn't look away.

Worse, was when she could hear them at night. She would be lying there trying to sleep, ridiculously hot and bothered, and it would start. She knew they weren't doing it on purpose, but it made her crazy. At one point, she honestly considered walking in there naked, which made her wonder what they would say about that, which led into further realms of thought that did _not _help matters _at all_.

Maybe that's what they were waiting for? For her to be comfortable enough to tell them that she was ready to try? Well it was coming to that, _really _quickly. She was so damned _comfortable_, that she was about to make one of them really _uncomfortable_ by raping whichever one happened to walk by her next.

"Waiting is only going to make it harder. You said you were waiting for the fertility pills you gave her to take full effect. The bottle said 30 days; it's been longer than that… what are you waiting for?"

Sasuke ground his teeth in anger, trying to restrain himself from hitting something, particularly Naruto. Didn't the idiot understand that _he_ was the reason Sasuke hadn't acted yet? Naruto put on a big show, but Sasuke knew that when he slept with Kaiya, the idiot would be hurting.

"I don't want things to get awkward between the three of us. We only just got past the last bit of awkward."

"And we'll get past the next one." He paused, looking as though he had something to say, but didn't want to say it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_What?_"

Naruto looked away uncomfortably. "Are you worried that you can't… you know."

It took Sasuke a moment to figure out what he meant. "What? No. Of course I can." He felt his face get hot.

"Well, I thought maybe, because she was a girl…"

"I've been with a girl before." He spit out.

"You have?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack himself. _This is _not_ the direction this conversation should be going right now._

"Forget it, you're right. I'll talk to her."

Naruto looked for a minute like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. "Ok, good. I'll go hang out somewhere else for a while." Sasuke nodded absently, and then did a double take.

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now. I'll send her up on my way out."

"But—"

Naruto interrupted him with a kiss, and then left the room, and Sasuke stood there, wondering what he was going to say. Despite what Naruto might think, the problem wasn't that she was a girl, but that she might not _want_ to sleep with him. She wouldn't refuse him, he knew, she'd play the dutiful wife and get on with it, but that was too close to forcing her for Sasuke's taste. It reminded him of Orochimaru, and his 'playthings' that went to him out of fear. He shuddered. She appeared in the doorway, arms wrapped around her torso as if to protect herself from what was coming.

"Naruto said that you needed me?"

"Yes, uh, come in?" He hadn't meant it to sound like a question, but it did. She took exactly two steps into the room "Naruto and I have been talking, and he- uh, _we_ feel that it's time that we start trying for… a baby."

She nodded. "Ok."

"If you're ready for that." When she didn't say anything, he prompted, "Are you ready for that?"

She didn't say anything at first. Her body was screaming '_YES, YES, YES!' _While her heart whispered '_please, no,'_ and her conscious nagged at her to tell him the truth. Instead, she said, "Well, it's not going to get any easier, if we wait, I mean."

Sasuke nodded, but didn't really believe her resolve. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, if you'd rather wait."

She appreciated the sentiment, but if he was serious about this baby business, eventually, it would happen, and she wouldn't last very long under the influence of those damned fertility pills anyway. Better to do it now, and save herself some pride, than end up humiliating herself later. She took a step towards him and forced her arms to relax at her sides. "How about, we go slowly, and if either one of us gets too uncomfortable, or wants to stop, we stop."

She took another couple steps towards him, and he nodded, meeting her halfway. He tilted up her chin, and was again struck by how beautiful she was. Usually, he only had eyes for Naruto, and everything else melted into the background. He kissed her gently. It reminded her of the chaste kiss from their wedding day. She put her hands on his muscled chest and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. He stepped away from her suddenly, as if she had burned him. She looked at him confused before following his eyes to the door where Naruto stood awkwardly.

"Uh, forgot my jacket. Sorry." He grabbed his jacket off the bed, and hurried out of the room red-faced.

Sasuke had seen the flash of pain in his eyes, and moved after him. "Naruto, wait."

Kaiya stayed put at first, unsure if she should let them work it out or not. She knew technically, it wasn't her fault, but she felt responsible anyway. Carefully, she moved into the hallway, and to the top of the stairs. She looked down at the two men below. Sometimes, like now, she could tell just how much they loved one another. They were _everything_ to each other. It made her feel empty.

"I told you. I'm fine; we're fine."

Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, and held him so that he couldn't go. "No, you're not."

Naruto glared at him, and yanked out of his grasp. "Well, I'll get over it." His face softened, "I shouldn't have come back, I'm sorry."

"Naruto—"

"I _told _you, I'm not going to stand between you and rebuilding your clan. You deserve to have a family. I want this for you."

Kaiya cleared her throat. "Naruto?" They both froze, and looked up at her. She bit her lip. "Maybe… Maybe you should stay." They were both looking at her in disbelief.

"What?"

She wrapped her arms around herself again. "We're a family, right? You and me and Sasuke? Granted, it's a little unconventional, because I _married_ Sasuke, and you _love_ him, but still, in a way, we are." She was blushing furiously. "I think that love should be a part of what goes into having a family, and Sasuke and I don't love each other… You should be there." She let that hang there for a moment, that empty feeling intensifying, before going on. "I think it would be easier for both of you that way."

In that moment, Sasuke's respect for her multiplied exponentially. From anyone else, the offer to have a threesome would have probably pissed him off, but from her, the offer was so selfless, and she needn't have made it at all. He had appreciated how difficult it was going to be for her to offer him her body, but to invite Naruto along just so the two of them would be more comfortable about it… He was so grateful to her in that moment. It _would_ be easier for him if Naruto were there.

"What way?"

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. Did he need her to spell it out for him? "Baka. Come on." He grabbed him by the hand and led him back upstairs. It wasn't until the three of them were standing in Sasuke's room that it dawned on him what she meant.

"Wait, like, the three of us?" His gaze flicked back and forth between the two of them, but Kaiya refused to meet his eyes, and Sasuke was looking at him like he was an idiot. They stood there uncomfortably for a moment, each of them waiting for somebody else to make the first move. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ok, so…"

"We go slowly, right Kaiya?" She blushed, but nodded. "Alright. Naruto, come here." Naruto took a step towards him, and Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed him. Kaiya's breath hitched when she saw Naruto's tongue brush lightly across Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke pulled away, leaving one arm around Naruto's waist. "Kaiya?" He was looking at her hopefully as he held out a hand towards her, and she took it, moving close to him. When he kissed her, she could feel Naruto's gaze and she hoped he wouldn't hate her after this.

They broke apart, and Sasuke was looking at her and Naruto expectantly. When she realized he was waiting for her and Naruto to kiss, she pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah, why not?"

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't _want _to, it's just…" She didn't know how to say it so they would understand, so she just mumbled "He's yours."

"Hey, wait. What?"

Sasuke _laughed_, and she was so surprised at the sound that she let him pull her close again. "But so are you." He kissed Naruto, silencing his indignant sputtering. "My lover," then he kissed Kaiya, and it was so sweet she sighed into his mouth, "and my wife." He was looking at them expectantly again, and Kaiya turned to Naruto nervously. He pressed his mouth to hers carefully, and then more surely, until she parted her lips and let him sweep his tongue into her mouth.

She felt Sasuke's grip on her hip tighten, and as he began kissing her neck he whispered "Mine." She didn't like the word, because she knew that really, she wasn't; after everything he offered Naruto, there just wasn't enough of him left. But, that was how it should be; the two of them were made for each other. She knew that, even so, she clung to the word, knowing it was as close to 'I love you' as she was like to ever get.

She lost herself in the sensations, the kisses, the touches, and the sighs. At some point, her lips left Naruto, and found Sasuke. She slipped her hands under his shirt, but then Naruto was pulling it over his head from behind, and she was able to kiss the hard lines that defined his smooth chest. He tipped his head back and shared a kiss with Naruto, who reached around him to grab her hips and pull her closer, sandwiching Sasuke between them.

Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and then pushed it off her shoulders, kissing the skin as he revealed it. His finger traced the curve of her breast where it crested the cup of her bra, and she shuddered. Somehow, the bed was behind her, and she fell onto it. She moved back, until her head touched the pillow, and Sasuke crawled after her. Naruto pulled off his shirt and then followed them.

She lay back, and Sasuke's hair fell into her face as he kissed her. She was nervous, but Gods, she wanted him. He broke their kiss, and she looked up at him as his dark eyes fluttered shut. Naruto was stroking him through his clothes, smirking when he moaned and leaned into his hand. When Sasuke's eyes finally opened again they found hers and she let herself pretend, just for a moment, that it was just him and her. That he loved her, that she loved him, that the world was simple, and that life was fair.

Naruto undid the fasten on Sasuke's pants, and slid his hand inside them. Sasuke shuddered and worked Kaiya's shorts down off her hips. When he flung them onto the floor, though she was still wearing her bra and panties, she _felt_ naked. She fought the urge to cover herself, and instead pulled Sasuke into a kiss so he would stop looking at her. He cupped a breast in his hand, and she gasped a little; she hadn't realized how much she had wanted him to touch them until he did. His hand followed the soft curve of her torso until his fingers dipped into the lace of her panties. She knew how wet she was, and didn't know if that should relieve her, or embarrass her, so she settled for a little of both.

Sasuke groaned when he felt how wet she was; how much she wanted him. He was relieved, and slipped a finger into her. She mewled, and arched into him. Naruto pulled his cock from his boxers, sliding his tanned hand along the length slowly, and Sasuke fought the urge to abandon Kaiya altogether and fuck Naruto into oblivion. He felt her clench around his finger, as if she had read his thoughts, and he wondered at how tight she was. An unsettling thought occurred to him.

"Kaiya, you're not—you've done this before, right?"

She opened her eyes, and they were both looking at her intensely, though she noticed Naruto still ran his hand absently along Sasuke's member. She blushed, and nodded. "Once."

Sasuke nodded, relieved. For some reason, it felt like that would have been asking too much. He kissed her stomach as he pulled the white and pink panties off her body. Naruto let go of him as he positioned himself to take her. He hesitated until she looked at him, waiting for her permission. She nodded.

"Hurry up and do it Teme, before I do."

Sasuke glared at him, but then realized that he was probably feeling thoroughly neglected at that point, so forgave him. He looked away as he entered his wife, and her hands fisted the blankets beneath her. Out of pleasure, he hoped, and not pain. He thrust into the tight, wet, heat slowly, once, twice. She arched again, trying to get him to go faster, and Naruto's hands and mouth were everywhere. He flicked the clasp on the front of her bra open, her breasts spilling free. She tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled a nipple into his mouth. She cried out, and wrapped her legs around him.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand follow the curve of his ass, down his pale thigh, and back up, cupping his sac as he thrust into the girl under him. He gave it a light squeeze, and Sasuke picked up his pace. Kaiya writhed beneath him, and he nipped at her collarbone. When Sasuke felt Naruto move his hand upward, and press a finger against his entrance, his pace faltered, and he wondered if Naruto was going to… He shuddered, unable to finish the thought. Kaiya whimpered.

"Don't stop."

Naruto smirked, his finger still toying with the ring of muscle, and whispered wickedly into his ear. "Yeah, Teme, don't stop."

Sasuke grit his teeth, and once again picked up his pace. Soon, the girl was twisting beneath him again, and it was his turn to smirk when she whispered his name. His smirk disappeared when he felt a warm breath on his ass; his only warning before Naruto pressed the flat of his tongue against his entrance.

Kaiya shuddered. She was so close, _so close_. Naruto had all but disappeared, and she couldn't tell what he was doing, but she wished he would stop. Every time she thought she was going to cum, every time that white hot pressure would start to build in the pit of her stomach, Sasuke would falter in whatever delicious rhythm they had been working in, until she had asked him not to stop. Now he was fucking her relentlessly, and it felt amazing, and she whispered his name in encouragement. The pleasure was coiling, tightening, and she was matching his thrusts now, her body tensing…His body jerked, pushing back and away, instead of forward and into her. She snapped away from the edge.

"N- Naruto, stop. Unh, oh, I… I'm going to cum." He grabbed her hips and pushed deep inside her as he came. When he was finished, he rolled off of her, and Naruto crawled to the head of the bed and lay with them; all of them breathing heavily.

Kaiya sat up, her back to the both of them. She slid off the bed, collected her clothes, and left the room, mumbling a goodnight as she closed the door.

Sasuke watched her go, wanting to say something, but unsure of what to say. When she was gone, he rolled over and punched Naruto in the shoulder.

"Oi, what the hell was _that_ for?"

"You made me cum, idiot."

"I thought that was the point!"

Sasuke fought the urge to throttle him. "It would be nice if she wanted to do this again, don't you think?"

"You mean she didn't…"

"No, she didn't."

"Oh. Well I didn't either, and I want to do it again…" He drew his hand up along Sasuke's thigh, but Sasuke smacked it away before it reached its destination.

"No."

"Aw, come on Sasuke, if you want, I'll swear not to make you cum this time…"

Sasuke fought a smile. "Not helpful." Naruto pouted at him. "Fine, come here."


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast the next morning was an uncomfortable affair. It seemed the harder they pretended that there was no awkwardness, the more they bred. Eventually, the silence was too much to bear, and Kaiya decided to spend most of her day outside working in the garden and meditating.

As the sun set, she came inside, washed her hands, and made them dinner. Naruto and Sasuke found their way to the kitchen as she set the table. She set their steaming plates in front of them and nodded when Sasuke thanked her politely. Naruto, on the other hand, waited only long enough to cry "Itadakimasu!" before attacking the food on his plate with abandon. Sasuke looked at him with barely concealed disgust, it didn't seem to matter how many times he watched Naruto eat, his lack of table manners appalled him.

Oblivious of Sasuke's glare, Naruto turned to Kaiya and (thankfully) swallowed before he spoke. "Why do you spend all day in the garden? What do you do out there all day?"

Kaiya shrugged. "I garden."

Sasuke smirked, that sounded like an answer he would have given, and knew it would drive Naruto crazy.

"But _why?_ It already looks good, and it can't be that exciting now that most of the work is done."

Kaiya shrugged a second time. "I don't know; I like it. I like that if I work hard enough, you can see the difference. I like the smells, and the sounds, and I like that I'm surrounded by so much _life_. The flowers don't really mind if I sing a little off-key, and I don't mind if they listen. If I am doing a good job, they'll show me by blooming, kind of like saying thank you. I have gotten all but one to bloom, so far."

Genuinely curious, Sasuke surprised them both by asking, "Which one?"

"The one at the end of the path, on either side. It's got the heart shaped leaves that are mostly green, but shot with purple. I've tried everything I can think of."

"The vine?" Kaiya nodded, and Sasuke chuckled. "I wouldn't take it personally; my mother cursed that thing every year for not blooming like it was supposed to."

Naruto was watching Sasuke carefully; he didn't usually bring up his family.

Kaiya smiled. "I don't feel so bad then."

After that, dinner passed amiably; almost as if nothing had ever happened between the three of them. After the dishes were cleared, they made their way upstairs. For a moment, the three of them stood there, and it was just like their wedding night. This time, however, when Sasuke followed Naruto into his room, he paused and turned. He looked at Kaiya, silently offering her the opportunity to join them. She hesitated, bit her lip, and then followed him into the room.

Whenever she looked back on that night, she could feel herself blush. It was easily her favorite night they had spent together. They had gone out of their way to make her the center of attention that night, perhaps in an effort to make up for the night before. It had worked; twice. Not _only_ that, but afterwards, when she had sat up to leave, Sasuke had grabbed her wrist to stop her, and Naruto had whispered that she could stay, if she wanted; and she did.

Every night now Sasuke would hold open the door for her in an invitation to follow. Most nights she did, but some nights, she did not. She figured they'd appreciate some time alone anyway. But the nights that she _did_ go to bed with them… No two were the same. Some stuck out better in her mind than others, like that second night, or the night that Sasuke took her while she used her mouth on Naruto, or the night that Sasuke took Naruto while Naruto took _her_, or… well, you get the idea.

Every morning came with a fresh wave of guilt, sharper and fresher than the last. She knew now, that neither of them were bad people. She knew that they cared for each other, that they would be good parents, and that neither of them would _ever_ take a child from her. Having both grown up without a mother, they appreciated the importance of one. She had come to see that every fear she'd had on her way to Konoha had been ungrounded. She even admitted that she _cared _for both of them, and wanted them to be happy, yet she hadn't dropped the jutsu that continued to render her sterile. In fact she had held onto it for _far _longer than was necessary, she _should_ have dropped it that night Naruto asked her to stay. She knew then that they were asking her to share more than just sex, even if it was less than they gave to one another.

Last night, after Naruto had passed out, and they lay there quietly for some time, she realized that he was drawing lazy circles on her abdomen, and staring at her stomach with such _longing_ that she felt her throat constrict.

She knew she was being selfish, but in the deepest part of her heart, she knew why. She was afraid; afraid of the emptiness that she felt every time she remembered how little they really needed her. How much they must rue the fact that she was even necessary. When they were together, in the bedroom, she could pretend that they needed her, that they loved her, and that she wasn't just a third wheel that they had acquired out of necessity and coincidence. The moment she got pregnant, she would lose even that.

Life was just so damned _unfair_. Naruto and Sasuke loved each other so much, sometimes it hurt her to watch them together. Was it really so much to want what they had, to want someone to love her like that? She knew that it could never happen to her now; she was Kaiya Uchiha, bound to a man that loved someone else because he had saved her life. The worst part was that she'd had a glimpse of what it could be like, loving someone and being loved, though it had been a lie. Still, it had been nice while she'd believed it.

She rolled her eyes at her penchant for wallowing in misery, resolving to work on that in the future, and sighed. If she didn't drop the jutsu soon, eventually, her dishonesty would catch up to her. Besides, they deserved to be happy, even if she couldn't be. She pressed her hand to her abdomen, and her palm flared.

It seemed like no time at all before she found herself barricaded in the bathroom, regarding the piece of plastic on the side of the tub as warily as she would a venomous snake. Had it been five minutes yet?

She didn't even know what to hope for. It was better that way, right? If she didn't know what she wanted, she couldn't be disappointed either way, right? It _sounded_ like a good theory, anyway. Why didn't anybody ever put a clock in the bathroom? Sometimes, it's just necessary to know what time it is when you are in the bathroom. _'Oh, screw it.'_ She snatched up the pregnancy test and stared at the little pink plus sign in the window. She waited for something, joy, dread, anything, but she got nothing. '_Maybe I am in shock?'_ She looked back down at the positive reading, and then up to her reflection in the mirror. _'Ok, so… now what?'_

She unlocked the door, slipped into the hall, and down the stairs. She went into the living room, where she found Naruto sprawled on the floor, video game controller in hand, and Sasuke perched on the couch, reading. She stood there for so long, trying to decide how to tell them, that Sasuke looked up from his book at her. Something must have shown on her face, because he put the book down.

"Are you alright?" She thought for a minute, and then nodded. He stood and walked towards her. "What's the matter?"

Naruto looked up from his game, and Kaiya felt her face split into a grin, the happiness finally bubbling up inside of her as she handed Sasuke the positive test. He took it from her, looking at it curiously, and when he realized what he was looking at, he looked back up at her, cautious.

"Really?" He asked, as if he was waiting for her to shout 'gotchya!' and snatch it away.

She nodded, still grinning like an idiot, and Naruto came over, curious. "What's going on?"

Sasuke looked back at the test in his hands, and sounding a little awed, he said, "This says we are going to have a baby."

"Really?" Naruto echoed, and this time when she nodded, he let out a whoop, swept her up into a hug, and twirled her around the room. Laughter spilled out of her, and she was breathless when he finally set her back down. He hugged Sasuke, who was standing there still looking a little shell-shocked. "Congrats, Teme. You're going to be a daddy."

A few days later, she sat nervously on an examination table at the hospital clinic. Sasuke had made her an appointment that same day, and had insisted on coming with her. It was only after she had stressed for the millionth time that she would be more comfortable alone, (and besides, it was really only to confirm the pregnancy anyways), that he finally acquiesced and let her go by herself. Though, she had a feeling that the odds of him ever agreeing to it again were slim and none. The paper crinkled under her as she waited for Sakura to finish prepping the needle.

"You must be excited." Sakura offered. Kaiya smiled a little and nodded. She winced when the needle pierced her skin, and watched as the pink haired girl filled a few vials with her blood. "I hope you don't mind, but when I saw your name and why you were here, I sort of took over from the other girl working." Kaiya shook her head; honestly, she had thought maybe Sasuke had requested their teammate as her examiner. "Naruto and Sasuke-they're both very important to me."

The way she said it, Kaiya wondered how much she guessed about their relationship. Did she know about Sasuke and Naruto? She was trying to think of something to say when a nurse poked her head in and took the vials from Sakura, promising to put them on priority. While she was gone, Sakura took her vitals, and asked her a little about living in Suna. She seemed genuinely interested about medical procedure there, and how it differed from that in Konoha. Kaiya was in the middle of describing the healing potential of scorpion venom when the nurse appeared again, smiling. Sakura took the paperwork from her and thanked her, waiting till she had closed the door to skim through the report. She grinned.

"Well, it's official then, you're pregnant; now it's just a question as to how pregnant." She smiled. "When was your last menstruation?"

Kaiya froze. '_Now _that_ is a tricky question…'_ "Uh… I don't know, really. I wasn't really keeping track, and I don't have a regular cycle anyway." This was technically true, since she didn't regularly throw her uterus into stasis for months at a time.

"That's ok; we'll just have to cheat. Lay back please." Kaiya lay down on the table, and Sakura lifted her shirt, pressing lightly on her abdomen. Kaiya could feel the press of her chakra as she searched for the life within her. Her smile grew suddenly. "You've got a strong one in there." Kaiya smiled, and almost regretted making Sasuke and Naruto stay at home, but then Sakura's smile slipped into a look of concentration. "Hmm." She moved her hand lower, and concentrated harder. "Oh."

"What? Is everything ok?"

Sakura put the smile back on. "As far as I can tell, everything is perfect. I just can't get a good feel on how far along you are because of some… interference. I'm just going to go get someone to give us a second opinion."

Kaiya had worked in a hospital for long enough that she knew an evasive answer when she heard one, but she let it go. She would know soon enough. She watched Sakura leave the room, and realized that she was holding her breath. She let it out slowly.

When Sakura finally came back, she was preceded by none other than the Hokage herself, who ordered her to "lay back." Kaiya looked at her in alarm, and then glared at Sakura, who had the decency to look ashamed. If the Hokage was here for her second opinion, it must be serious. She placed a hand protectively on her belly.

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Lay back, and we'll see." When Kaiya had done what she was told, the Hokage placed a hand on her stomach, and much like Sakura had, probed around with her chakra. She was much more subtle about it, if Kaiya hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have felt the light brush of energy, but she spent twice as long as Sakura had. When she finally pulled her hand away, she looked at Kaiya searchingly, and then turned to gaze at Sakura. "You were right, and wrong. There are three."

"Three? Three what?" Kaiya swallowed at the sudden dryness in her mouth.

"Babies." She answered shortly. "Sakura, you may go."

"H-hai." And she left.


End file.
